Honey
(16.7%) (×3) (×3-6) ( ) ( ( ) ) ( ( ) (×3-4) ) |spawnCode = "honey"}} Honey is a Sweetener Food item created by Bees. Honey may be obtained by killing a Bee or Killer Bee, by destroying a Beehive or Killer Bee Hive, or by harvesting a Bee Box. Honey provides 3 health points and 9 hunger points when consumed. Harvesting Typically, harvesting is a slow process with low risk. The Beekeeper Hat is a specialty item designed to reduce damage from Bees. The best source for Honey is Bee Boxes; however, early in the game when these are not available yet, Bees and Beehives are a good alternative. Ideally, Honey should be collected when all Bees are working outside - in this case they will ignore the player entirely. Bee Boxes contain 4 Bees. The first leaves immediately in the morning and one leaves every 37.5 seconds after. The best time to harvest then becomes about 4 hours into the day or right before dusk. Harvesting is perfectly safe any time during Winter, since the Bees will not come out of their boxes. Destroying Beehives is trickier because it is harder to find an opportune time when all Bees are out. With 6 Bees and one leaving every 50 seconds, the last worker will exit the hive 8.3 game hours (250 seconds) into the day, but dusk usually comes before this can happen. However, one or two Bees can be safely ignored for the short time it takes to smash the hive if one uses protective gear. Since Killer Bees do not leave their hive to collect nectar, there is no perfect time to attack a Killer Bee Hive. Getting close to a hive will cause all the Killer Bees to leave the hive and chase the player a short distance before retreating unless there is another Mob nearby. If there is, the Killer Bees can be led into the other creature and, after they lose interest in the player, they will aggro the mob and attack. The player can then attack the Killer Bee Hive while the bees are in combat or have died. Wendy can use Abigail to easily destroy hives: once Abigail is summoned, click to attack a Beehive and then cancel the attack by walking away. Abigail will still be offensive and attack and destroy the Beehive. She can also keep the Bees stun-locked, easily taking them out and allowing the player to collect the loot from the hive. Downloadable Content In the Hamlet DLC, Honey can be found in Mant Hills. Honey Chests contain Honey and can convert Nectar into honey. Lamps and Antcomb Homes can be mined/hammered to receive Honey and Honeycombs as well. Usage Honey can be used in Crock Pot recipes that require sweeteners, such as Taffy, Pumpkin Cookies and Ice Cream. In addition, the following recipes specifically require Honey. Trivia * Honey will rot in-game, although it does not in real life. de:Honig es:Miel fr:Miel ru:Мёд Category:Items Category:Food Category:Healing Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Perishables Category:Non-Flammable Category:Sweeteners Category:Boss Dropped Items